


Little Break

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: They take a little break in the forest.





	Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> And another one.

What’s even out here?” Victor whines as he follows Valentino.

“There’s a rare rock out here, it's over 3000 years old apparently, and it's beautiful, look." He stops and shows him the illustration.

"It's just a dumb rock, I bet it doesn't even look as cool as that." 

"Well, that's what we're here to find out Victor." 

"I know, I know but we could be doing something fun instead." Victor groans and flops his arms around.

"You didn't have to come, Vic," Val reminds him and smirks at the eye roll Vic throws his way. 

"If everyone else wasn't busy I'd be doing something else," he says unconvincingly before continuing to walk along the path. 

"Looks like you're stuck with me for now then," Valentino follows him and continues looking at the illustration.

They walk along the path quietly with Valentino telling a very uninterested Victor facts about the forest. When they're walking in a particularly dense part of the forest, Victor suddenly stops. Valentino, of course, runs into him because he's busy reading information about the rock.

"Woah why'd you stop Vic?" Valentino looks over his brother not seeing anything. "Vic?" 

"I was thinking," his brother turns to look at him. "This place seems pretty empty, wouldn't you agree?" He has a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that scream trouble.

"Well we are pretty deep in the forest," Valentino begins and watches as Victor eyes him up and down. "Hey, do-don't get any ideas, Vic." 

"Too late already happened," Vic says before pouncing at him. Valentino loses his footing as he drops the illustration and lands back against a close by tree.

"Victor, we-we can't stay out long," he says worriedly.

"Then let's make it fast." Victor offers already rubbing his hand against Valentino's dick. 

"But-but what if someone sees us?" He suggests feebly. 

"They won't," Vic says confidently even though there is no way of knowing for sure.

Valentino wants to think of some other rebuttal, but Victor is making it impossible for him to concentrate. He's undoing his pants and pushing them and his underwear down already.

"Ohh, look at this," Victor teases and smiles at him. "Someone's pret-ty happy to see me." 

Valentino gulps and nods overzealously even though he knows it’s a bad idea.

"Want me to take care of this for you brother~?" Victor asks getting down on his knees. 

Valentino nods again as his face goes red in both embarrassment and arousal. 

"Say please, Val," Victor says it so close to his cock he can feel the heat from his brother's mouth.

"Please Vic," Valentino answers only slightly pleading, and he's rewarded with a warm tongue. Victor presses it against the slit and starts to lick up and down him. 

"Mmmmm," Victor sounds like he's exaggerating but looks like he's really enjoying it. He closes his eyes and completely engulfs Valentino's cock in his mouth. 

Valentino places his hand on Victor's head, not guiding but holding on as his little brother bobs his head up and down mouth completely around his cock. He's so absorbed in his task, so sloppy, so good at it Valentino can't stop himself from suddenly coming hard right into his warm wet mouth. 

Victor swallows around him, sucking him in moaning as he does it. He slurps off of him and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out and showing Valentino his come before swallowing it down. 

"Wow," Valentino says not able to really articulate much else.

"Yeah I'm that good," he brags, and again Valentino can't argue.

Victor grabs onto his shirt and pulls him down, kissing him. "Gonna return the favor?" He asks when he pulls back.

Valentino remembers how to talk with that question. "When was the last time you showered?" 

"Aww come on Val I-"

"Last time Vic," he chides, and Victor pouts before grumbling 4 days ago. "Looks like I'm not going down on you." 

"Val, pleeeease," he can see that Vic is hard through his shorts. 

"Maybe you'll learn why it's important to stay clean. I'll help you though," he pulls his pants back up and sits down against the tree. "Pull your pants down and come sit here," he pats his lap.

Victor follows his instructions without complaint and slides into his lap. Valentino doesn't tease Vic as he takes hold of his straining dick and gives it a testing squeeze. 

Victor gasps and bucks up into his hand, urging him to move. Valentino strokes him slowly watching Victor's responses to his movements.

"Like that Vic?" He asks as he watches Victor roll his hips forward driving his dick into his hand.

"Ye-ahhh-yes," he leans his head back against Valentino's chest and moans shamelessly.

"Shhh, you don't want to get caught, do you?" Valentino is only half serious. He pushes his free hand under Victor's shirt and rubs a finger over his nipple. Then he pinches it teasingly, and he rubs his thumb over the head of his brother's cock.

Victor curses under his breath and bites his bottom lip. He clings to Valentino's shirt gasping and moaning looking delectable in Valentino's honest opinion. 

"Are you going to come for me, Victor?" He asks slowly growing slightly aroused, even though he was in the same predicament earlier. 

"Mmm, Valentino~," he gasps then stills before quaking in his lap and coming with a cry in Valentino's hand. 

He keeps stroking until Victor nudges his hand away with a whine. 

"You look pretty cute like that you know?" 

"Don't call me cute." Victor doesn't sound pleased but he isn't moving either. 

"Cute, cute, cute," Valentino starts making kissy noises and Victor pushes off his lap with a look of disgust on his face. 

Valentino chuckles as he watches Victor look around for something to wipe his mess with. 

“Here,” he hands Victor a napkin from his bag.

“Thanks,” Victor takes it and starts cleaning himself off. 

“You know if you just showered every other day I could return the favor,” Valentino says as he picks up the dirtied illustration and shakes off the dirt. 

“I knooow, I mean you already have me brushing my teeth TWICE a day,” he says clearly annoyed  


“Well, on the account of not liking the taste of two-day-old onion, I believe my request is reasonable. Plus I'm pretty sure you enjoy the benefits, right?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down with a smirk.

"Alright, you're right, happy Valentino?" 

"Very." He says with a pleased tone before walking over to Victor and pulling him into a surprise kiss. It takes no time for Victor respond earnestly and he whines a tiny bit when Valentino moves away. "Are you happy?"

Victor licks his lips as he nods yes looking more than ready to just stand there kissing.

"We can enjoy that benefit some more later, we still have a rock to see." He reminds a groaning Victor. "The faster we get there, the faster we get home and maybe I can help you in the shower." He winks.

It perks his brother up nicely and he is actually enthusiastic as he runs ahead of Valentino. "Let's get going already!" He yells with renewed vigor.

"I'm coming," Valentino says looking forward to two things now.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently as much as I find Victor annoying I like this lonely ship. I guess there is a first for everything. XD


End file.
